The present invention relates to a method of grooming an animal. In particular, several embodiments of a pet brush and pet washers are disclosed. The present invention is aimed at providing a versatile and low maintenance device for grooming animals. The present invention has a self cleaning feature and a feature for cleaning furry animals under human care.
Along with the improvement of people's living standard, raising pets is not surprising any more. Many pet raisers are willing to spend a little bit more time to wash their pets and comb the hair. In the combing process, the comb (brush) will be unavoidably enwound by part of the hair. So it takes a longer time for the pet raisers to tidy up the comb (brush).
In connection with the insufficiency in the above prior art, the present invention provides a comb for pets which is of simple structure and convenient use, and can conveniently remove the enwound hair.
In order to realize the above technical purpose, the utility model has adopted the technical solution as follows: a comb for pets includes a comb frame, one side of which comb teeth are arranged in an array; and the difference lies in that it also includes a push plate which can move back and forth along the direction of comb teeth, and the holes or slots that can allow the comb teeth to pass are arranged on the push plate. The said comb teeth can be made from either steel wire, or rubber or rigid plastics.
In order to further realize the above technical purpose, a reset connection device is arranged between the push plate and the comb frame. Under the normal conditions, the push plate abuts against the bottom position of the comb teeth. When the push plate is stressed, it will move forward to the tip of the comb teeth along the direction of comb teeth. When the external force is released the push plate moves backward to reset to the bottom position of the comb teeth under the action of the reset connection device.
As an improvement of the above technical solution, the comb frame is provided with a handle, for the convenient use of the whole comb. Meanwhile, the stressed member of the push plate is also arranged at the handle.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, the stressed member of the push plate is designed in the form of keystroke, and the handle is in hollow design and its back is provided with opening to accommodate the stressed keystroke of the push plate. The handle appearance is designed into a cambered shape (bent design) in the principle of ergonomics.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, the reset connection device between the push plate and the comb frame adopts the spring type, and is arranged in the hollow space of the handle.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, a push plate stopping device is additionally arranged in the bent handle. It can make the push plate stop in a positioned way, so as to achieve the purpose of adjusting the exposed length of the comb teeth and increase the general applicability of the comb for pets.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, a hair grooming device is mounted at one side of the comb frame where the comb teeth are mounted, to facilitate the pet owner to trim the long hair when combing the hair of pet.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, a hollow space of the handle may contain a conduit for carrying liquids. The liquids may be delivered into the brush head to be dispensed through hollow bristles or openings.
As a further improvement of the above technical solution, storage tanks may be provided, to hold various chemical substances needed for effective pet grooming and pet care. Multiple levers may be provided to enable intermixing of various substances with other liquids and for regulating the flow of liquids into and out of the present invention.
One way to use the present invention is as follows: the user holds the handle to comb the hair of pet. When pressing the keystroke of the push plate with thumb, the push plate moves towards the tip of the comb along the direction of the comb teeth, and at the same time pushes the hair to the tip of the comb to make the hair automatically fall down, so as to realize the purpose of this invention quite well. Many other uses are possible and denote the versatility of the present invention.
The present invention has the following advantages: 1. simple structure; 2. convenient operation and strong practicality.
At least one embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.